MISSION IMPOSSIBLE
by lykomigosh23
Summary: name:gabriella montez, mission: to get troy and sharpay together. THERE IS A BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE! MAJOR TROYPAY AND RYELLA! RATED T FOR LANGUAGE. NEW CHAPTER UP! NO AUTHORS NOTE!
1. intro

MISSION IMPOSSIBLE

Name: Gabriella Montez

Mission: to get Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans together

To do this I need to work with Ryan Evans,

Problem: Ryan and I hate eachother, Troy hates Ryan and Sharpay, Sharpay hates Troy and me.

This is going to be a long ride.

**A/n- so sorry for the short chapter!!!**

**This is really just an intro!!!!!!!**

**Please review I have more chapters ready to post, but I wont update unless I have at least 3 reviews!!**

**-lykomigosh23**


	2. poor troy

**Chapter 2**

**Hi! (again!) ok so I just wanna say this now THIS IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE ONLY! I REPEAT LANGUAGE ONLY!! **

GABREILLA POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-.

I slammed my hand down on my alarm.

I groaned and got out of bed, walked to the shower. When I got out I quickly put on a black tank top and a red and black plaid skirt that stopped 5-6 fingers above the knee, with my black dock martins, I put on some light eyeliner and some light eye shadow. I quickly pulled out my straightening iron and straightened my hair to perfection, then put it up into a high ponytail.

"Perfect!" I said as I walked down stairs to see my mum making breakfast.

"Morning Gabi!"

"Morning mum!"

"So are you going to school early?" she asked me looking at my outfit, "What are you wearing?"

"Yes I am going to school early, and I am wearing an outfit that Aunt Lilly gave me." I answered.

"I'm going to have to call Aunt Lilly…" my mum grumbled.

My Aunt Lilly was 26, and totally rocked! She's not Goth, but listens to classical music (aka totally boring music) and kinda Goth but not exactly Goth, she taught me guitar and piano, she is like the best EVER!

"GABRIELLA!" My mum yelled, making me scream and fall off the chair.

"Mum what was that for!" I said irritated

"I have been calling your name for over 5 minutes! You need to leave now if your going to get to school early!" she said handing me my navy blue back pack and pushing me out of the door.

As I walked to school, I started running over my plan.

First- figure out how the hell to get _him_ (Ryan) to help me

Second- get him to help me (if I have to force him I will)

Third- devise a plan to get Troy and _her_ (Sharpay) together

Fourth- never talk to Ryan Evans again

If every thing goes according to plan this should be done before graduation in next year!

I was lost in my thoughts when a pink convertible came whizzing by and just missed a puddle of water by the side of the rode, if that stupid car actually hit the water I would be soaked. That's when I realized it was Sharpay's car.

"GABI!" I turned around to see Troy running up behind me.

"Hey Troysie!" I said in a baby voice

"Troysie?" he said looking at me.

"Yeah, Troysie!" I said

"Right, are you feeling ok? You don't have an incurable disease that only lets you act like a baby do you?" he said putting a hand on my forehead to check my tempature.

"I'M FINE TROY!" I said glaring at him

"Ok, ok I surrender!" he said pulling his hands away from my head."

When we got to school I saw Sharpay at the door, _perfect!_ I thought as I "accidentally" shoved Troy into Sharpay, who screamed and fell to the ground with Troy on top.

"I'll see you later Troy!" I said running away, so I wouldn't get hurt when Sharpay decided to go all blonde bitch on Troy's ass.

"TROY BOLTON!" I heard Sharpay yell then a SLAP sound followed by another SLAP.

_Oops! Poor Troy…oh well his mistake! _I thought as I continued to run, but was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm.

I wheeled around to see…

**Sorry for the cliffy people!!!!**

**If you want to see who grabbed her review!!!**

**I'll give you a clue: it's not ryan, or troy, or sharpay.**

**Until next time!**

**-lykomigosh23**


	3. poor Gabi!

**OK first before I go on with the story I would like to thank all of the people who took time out of their life to read and review my story, and I would like to thank those who read the story but didn't review, I thank you sooooooo much!!!**

* * *

I turned around to see Mr. Bolton staring down at me.

"U-um hi Mr. Bolton!" I said uneasily twisting a strand of my brownish blackish hair around my finger.

"Gabriella, why did you push Troy into Sharpay, and then run away?" he asked me

"U-um what happened, you see is…" I started, but then Chad came out of nowhere and said, "Hey coach is practice still on after school today?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well I can't come because my older sister is getting married and tonight's the rehearsal dinner that I can't miss." He said backing away slowly.

"Fine, but I expect you to work extra hard at tomorrows practice Chad!" Mr. Bolton said with a sigh.

"Hey, Gabi everything ok?" Chad asked me

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I yelled and hugged him

"Um ok but what did I do?"

"You distracted Mr. Bolton and saved my butt!" I said letting go of him, smiling like an idiot.

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ!"

I turned around slowly to see Troy stalking toward me, his face had to red marks shaped like Sharpay's hands on both of his cheeks.

"H-hi Troy…um I gotta go!" I said running for my dear life, and I ran right into none other than Ryan Evans, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Watch where you're going Evans!" I hissed

"You're the one who ran into me!" he said

"GABRIELLA!" I heard Troy yell

I squeaked and bolted behind Ryan, peeking over his shoulder to see a fuming Troy.

"Gabriella, come out from behind Ryan now." He said in a firm serious tone

"Fine, but if you even try to attack me I will be sure to kill you." I said slowly coming out of hiding.

"Why did you push me into Sharpay?" he said

"She did what?" Ryan said glaring at me

"Um yeah about that, it was an accident Troy I swear!" I said putting my hands up in the air.

"Yeah right Montez, I saw you shove me into her!" Troy said

"So how do you know I didn't trip?" I retorted glaring at him

"Why _did_ you push him into my sister?" Ryan asked me just as Sharpay came stalking up to me.

"MONTEZ WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUSH ME INTO BOLTON!" She seethed, I swear if looks could kill, Ryan, Troy, and Sharpay would've made me into nothing but dust by now.

* * *

**Ohhhhh what is going to happen to Gabi????****Review to find out!!!****I will not update until I have at least 3 new reviews!!****Luv u all(in a friendly way!)****and I promise the next chapter will be longer, and I am also so sorry for not updating!!!****-lykomigosh23******


	4. The music room

**OK THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER DON'T BELONG TO ME! I DO NOT OWN HSM OR HSM 2, I OWN NOTHING I REPEAT NOTHING!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 4!!

What happened last time:

"_MONTEZ WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUSH ME INTO BOLTON!" She seethed, I swear if looks could kill, Ryan, Troy, and Sharpay would've made me into nothing but dust by now._

"U-um, listen I um…uh……"

RING

Saved by the bell, literally if that bell didn't ring, I would be dead, capital DEAD!

I walked…ran into class, and bolted to my seat next to Taylor.

"Hey, Tay!" I said, breathless, taking out my homework from last night.

"Hey, Gabi…what's with the outfit?"

"Don't ask Tay, please just don't ask!"

"Ok…"

"SIT DOWN!"

I turned to see Mrs. Davis standing in the door way.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mrs. Davis."

Mrs. Davis was 6 months pregnant; she was leaving on maternity leave next month.

"Ok, is the square root of 9, half of the square root of 36?"

My hand shot up like a rocket.

"Gabi." She called on me.

"Yes, because the square root of 9 is 3, and the square root of 36 is 6 and 3 is half of 6."

"That is correct!" she said

People started to snicker.

I sighed and sunk in my seat.

4th PERIOD

LUNCH!!

FINALLY!

As I walked down the hall, I saw some of the Sharpay clones walking down the hall, from left to right their names are Mimi, Clara, Misty, and Summyr. They were all blonde except for Clara, who had long black hair and dark brown eyes; she was probably the only nice girl in Sharpays clique.

"Look, it's the freaky math geek!" Summyr said, smirking at me.

"Oh, shut up Summyr!" I said

Summyr glared at me, then shoved me hard, Misty followed her lead, so did Mimi, Clara just stood there, staring into space.

When they left, I picked myself up off the ground, and turned to the music room, and sat at the piano, I started playing Thoughtless originally by Korn, but I liked the cover Evanescence did on it. I started to play and sing

**(a/n-OK THIS SONG HAS SOME CURSING, I BLEEPED IT OUT, SO DON'T FLAME ME FOR THE SONG!) **

_[Originally by Korn_

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the f you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're dirty a in front of me

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming

**(a/n-ok don't flame me for the section of the song below, I couldn't bleep it out because then the song wouldn't make sense!)**

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and ­­r you the way you r me  
And I'll pull the trigger And you're down, down, down

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the f you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're dirty a in front of me

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

All my friends are gone,  
they died (gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried  
I'm gonna take you down  
Gonna take you down _[x3_

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
and Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

I heard someone open the door,

THUMP

I turned around so fast I fell off the bench,

"Owwwwwwww!" I wined getting up off the ground to see Ryan Evans starring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed

He didn't answer, just stared at me for what felt like eternity, when he finally said, "What's with the song"

"Its Thoughtless by Korn, but this is the cover by evanescence."

"Who?" He asked, giving me a quizzical glance

"Evanescence" I stated, "A band I like."

"Sing one of their songs for me." He said

"Fine." I said as I started to sing Missing by Evanescence

**"Missing"**

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_[Chorus:_  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

_[Chorus_

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

_[Chorus_

"Wow" he said, then he noticed the hurt look in my eyes when she finished the song.

"You ok?" he asked concerned

"I'm fine Evans!" I hissed, glaring at him

I turned around and waited for him to leave, when I thought he left, I sat at the piano bench and started to play and sing the song Hello by Evanescence

**"Hello"**

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

NO ONES POV

She sang hitting every note perfectly, the song filled with emotion as tears started to stream down her face, and onto the piano key as she played the last note. She sat there, letting the tears stream down her face, leaving trails of eyeliner down her cheeks as she wiped them away.

* * *

**Ok thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you liked it!!**

**Please review! I won't update until I have at least 5 new reviews!**

**-lykomigosh23******


	5. I can explain!

_Ok people I know some of you don't like the bold, bold so I am moving it to italics,__I would like to remind people THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE ONLY!!_

_I DON'T OWN HSM OR HSM2!!!!

* * *

_

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

I got up from the piano and stared at the wall. Hoping the pain would go away.

RING

Shit. That's the warning bell…

_**NO ONE POV**_

Gabi got her book bag and rushed into class just as the last bell rang.

"Have a seat Ms. Montez" Gabriella's teacher, Ms. Lewis said

"Yes Ms. Lewis" Gabi replied taking my seat next to Sharpay, since it was the only seat left.

"Heard you crying Montez, what's wrong… the little bitch sad?" Sharpay whispered icily, laughing under her breath.

Gabriella just ignored Sharpay's comment and started to copy the notes from the bored.

_**GABRIELLA POV **_

Sharpay's words felt like a million daggers of ice, all piercing at different times, all over my body…

"Ms. Montez are you ok?"

I looked up at Ms. Lewis.

"I'm alright Ms. Lewis." I answered

RING

FREE PERIOD! Finally!!!

I darted out of the classroom as fast as I could, ignoring Sharpay's smirk.

Gosh I hate her so much! That little blonde bitch thinks she rules the whole freaking school!!

Finishing my thought I ran into the auditorium to see Jake, Blake, Kristyn and Ryan.

"Guys what are you doing here?" I asked them

"School got let out early for us." Kristyn answered looking directly at Jake, who laughed nervously, and said, "I can explain!"

* * *

_I am sorry for the short chapter!!!!_

_I will make a longer chapter next time!! Promise!!!_

_I really hope you liked this chapter!!_

_I am soooooo sorry I didn't update until now!!_

_My schedule has been so busy!_

_Way too much homework!!!_

_Anyway…I really hope you liked this chapter!_

_-lykomigosh23:)_


	6. He knows

_YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! WHINTER BREAK HAS OFFICIALLY BEGUN!! (please excuse the spelling mistakes!)

* * *

_

GABRIELLA POV!!

**What happened last time:**

"_Guys what are you doing here?" I asked them _

"_School got let out early for us." Kristyn answered looking directly at Jake, who laughed nervously, and said, "I can explain!"

* * *

GABI POV!!_

"What did you do?" I asked eyeing Jake

"Um…I made the water pipe explode…" he said looking at the ground

I couldn't believe it. Jake blew up the water pipe…that was my job!

"Oh my…I don't even want to know." I replied

We all laughed

"Come on lets go." Jake said

"Yeah, you coming Set?"

"You know it!" I replied grabbing my book bag and walking out of the auditorium with my friends, we walked out of the school.

I knew I would get busted for ditching school...

We walked down to the deli and got some sandwiches.

"So any news from the people in Trenton?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich

"We got it!!!" Kristyn squealed

"YAY!"

Both of us squealed in joy as the guys high-fived eachother.

"Ok so what is the play list?" I asked

"We will open with going under, and then we will do story of a girl, then all I want for Christmas, then we will take a look at the audience picks list." Jake said

"Works for me! Hey isn't the poetry bash going on at the tea shop down the street?" Ryan asked. Ryan lives in Newark with Jake, Blake and Kristyn, I used to live there with them.

"Lets go!"

We all walked don't to the tea shop, the shop was based on a restored church, in this town, we restored it to its original gothic form, so the tea shop was kinda gothic but in the Victorian times gothic.

I got up on stage, and started to read a poem I wrote myself last night.

I lie in darkness

I sleep to die

I look out the window

And wonder why

People pass

Without a care

For the small little girl

Cold and scared

She sits at the side

Holding her blanket near

Looking up

Eyes filled with tears

Through others eyes she is just a girl

Through mine she is the whole wide world

Where is her mother

Where is her home

I wonder these things

But yet I don't want to know

People pass

Without a care

I walk across the street to the small little girl

Cold and scared

I offer her my hand

And as she takes it

She lets her fear subside

As I bring her inside

I learn her name

And she learns mine

Her mother comes around 11 O'clock

And I ask if the girl is her child

She thanks me for taking care of her and turns to leave

The little girl sleeping, dreaming sweet dreams

I ask her to stay

And spend the night

She looks grateful and holds her girl tight.

Now she stays every night, still holding her girl, nice and tight.

People started to clap. I got down from the stage and sat with my friends who were still clapping.

"That was great Gabi!" I heard Kristyn say, when I saw Ryan Evans walk into the Tea shop.

"SHIT!" I whisper yell, ducking behind one of the black marble tables.

"Whoa, Seta are you ok?" Jake asked me looking under the table at me

I laughed nervously, "Yeah I am fine JK."

"Ok, you should come back up."

"Right…I guess I should…"

When I got up Evans back was towards me,

"Seta we should go asks if we could perform a song!" Kristyn said

We had preformed there before during summer vacation.

"NO!" I wanted to yell but they had already gone off to ask the owner, about 2 minutes later the owner walked up on stage and said into one of the mikes, "We will now have a local band come up and perform us."

I saw Kristyn, Jake, Blake, and Ryan walk up on stage.

"Come on seta!"

I walked up on stage, and started to set up, we were using the shops guitars and drums, and mikes.

"Guys what song do you want to do?"

"How about…how about Tourniquet, then Thoughtless…and we will choose from there." Kristyn said

"After that maybe we should do Leave the peaces." I added knowing that Kristyn loved that song.

"I agree with that!" Kristyn said before the guys could reject.

I walked up to the mike.

"Hey people I'm guessing most of you know me, but for those of you how don't, I am Seta, my friend on the guitar over there is Kit-Kat, the other guitarist is BB, and Blondie and the drummer is JJ."

Evans looked stunned,

"This song is called Tourniquet, it is by the band Evanescence, none of us own the song, and we ask that all credit goes to Evanescence, we are just performing the song."

The music started,

_(A/N- this song is by EVANESCENCE NOT ME!I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!! And I ask people not to flame me for using this song! There is mention of Christ, the word God, and suicide, I know that that may be offending to people, so please forgive!!)_

"**Tourniquet"**

By Evanescence

I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

I want to die!!!

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

I turned to my friends, "Hey guys, I'm not feeling well, I am going to head out, I'm really sorry!" I said

"Its okay seta we understand" Blake said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Blake, I'm gonna go." I said hugging them all, though Blake held on for an extra couple seconds.

I got my stuff, and walked out of the shop, I was half way down the street when I heard someone call my name.

"Montez!"

I cringed and turned around to see Ryan Evans.

"What do you want Evans?"

"Who the heck are those people?"

"Uh…"

"And who the hell is seta?"

I was silent.

He knew…

That was the only thought that ran through my head.

He knew…

* * *

_Thought I should leave it there!_

_Please review!!!_

_I thank all who have read and/or reviewed for my other chapter!!_

_I hope you liked this one!!_

_WINTER BREAK!! YAHOOOOOOO!!_

_-lykomigosh23_

_Ps-please excuse the craziness! I am on a winter break high!_

_And a really big sugar rush!!!_

_oh yes, ALL SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO EVANESCENCE, LEAVE THE PIECES IS BY THE BAND THE WRECKERS!_

_THE FIRST 2 LINES IN THE POEM BELONG TO EVANESCENCE. THE REST OF THE POEM BELONGS TO ME!_

_I DONT OWN HSM!!_


	7. The game plan

_Ok I know some people are confused, but I PROMISE it will be cleared up in this chapter!!

* * *

_

_What happened last time:_

"_Who the heck are those people?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_And who the hell is seta?"_

_I was silent._

_He knew…_

_That was the only thought that ran through my head._

_He knew…

* * *

_

**GABI POV**

"Uh…um…you see…uh…I think my mother is calling me! Bye!"

I ran at the speed of light across the street, and on the sidewalk leading into the park until I felt something grab my wrist.

"AHHHHHHH-"

I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth.

So I bit it.

I heard a yelp of pain and the hand drew back, I turned to see Evans holding his hand staring at me.

"You bit me." He stated

"Thank you, caption obvious! Oh and you should wash your hands more often, they taste horrible!"

"Seriously, who the hell is seta?"

"Ummm…my twin sister?" I said nervously…

"I might've believed you if it wasn't for the Um."

"Listen, you don't need to know!"

"Ok, but I am sure Sharpay or Troy would love to hear the story!"

"NO!"

"Then tell me, what the hell went on in there!?!"

"Fine, but you tell anyone, you're dead!"

"Ok."

"I used to live in Newark, but my mom's job transferred here, but in Newark, my friends and I were the freaky kids who were into rock music, and we formed a band, but I guess we were in the inner circle because of my friend Kristyn, she was kind of popular. And I guess we became kind of famous, not billboard famous, but we became famous in our hometown, we would book coffee house gigs, and occasionally small venues, and we would do 2 or 3 songs that we picked as a group, written by us, or by another band, and before we perform the song, we would disclaim the song and give all credit to the band. In the back people can write down song requests, and we pick from there, but the person has to write down the artist who preformed the song." I said all in one breath.

He looked surprised

"Oh." Was all he said

"Don't tell anyone." I said before walking away

"But where the hell did Seta come from?"

"Stage name, so we can protect our identities." I stated giving him a 'Duh' look.

-2 HOURS LATER-

I walked into my house and walked up to my room, school would be over by now, so my mom would just think I got a ride home…I hope.

I walked in the house and shut the door as quietly has humanly possible-

"GABRIELLA ANN MONTEZ HOW DARE YOU DITCH SCHOOL! I PAY TAXES TO GET YOU A GOOD EDUCATION SO YOU COULD BE SUCCESSFUL IN LIFE!"

So much for sneaking up too my room…

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?"

"Yes mom…" I squeaked

"YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR TWO WEEKS, NO GOING OUT, NO SEEING YOU FRIENDS AND NO COMPUTER! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?"

"Yes mother, I'm sorry mother." I squeaked again, it was kinda hard NOT to hear her when she was screaming in my ear.

I walked….ran up the steps and into my bedroom at the speed of light, and quickly logged onto my computer using my old screen name from Newark.

Singingangelofdarkness has logged on

**Singingangelofdarkness**-is any 1 on?

**Blondeandbeautiful**- heyy, u get caught yet?

_Singingangelofdarkness_- duh, Kit-kat I need ur help, NOW

_Blondeandbeautiful_- with what?

_Singingangelofdarkness_- getting my best friend Troy and my worst enemy Sharpay together without letting my other worst enemy Sharpays twin bro Ryan find out, or get him to help us.

_Blondeandbeautiful_- sure!

_Singingangelofdarkness_- ok, so when do we start?

_Blondeandbeautiful_- right now.

_Singingangelofdarkness_- good, lets get started…

_Singingangelofdarkness_- wat do we do???

_Blondeandbeautiful_- hmm, ok c if u can get Troy out on a blind date…NO! I got it!! All you need to do is trap them(Troy and Sharpay) in an unexpected predicament that forces them to work together, that in turn will make them respect each other and that in turn will make them the cutest couple in the school!!!

_Singingangelofdarkness_- that is GENIUS!!

_Blondeandbeautiful_- I no!!!

_Blondeandbeautiful_- g2g

_Blondeandbeautiful_ has signed out

* * *

_Okay i hope you guys liked this chapter!!!!_

_i know it is really short but I am thinking of only putting 1 or 2 more chapters, and then making a sequel...I'm not sure whatever you gusy want me to do, after all you're the readers!!_

_-lykomigosh23:D_


	8. plan into action

**CHAPTER 8**

Gabi woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Nothing like bacon and eggs on a Saturday!" Gabi said to herself as she got out of bed and pulled on a pair of black lounge pants and a black t-shirt that had **come to the dark side…we have cookies** written on it with a doodle of a monster holding a tray of cookies.

"Morning mom!" Gabi said sitting at the counter as her mom gave her a plate of eggs with two slices of crispy bacon.

"Good morning Gabi, your cousin Kendra is coming to visit tomorrow, she is just staying for the day so be nice!"

Gabi groaned, she hated her cousin Kendra, all Kendra did was criticize and was basically a mini Sharpay, except Kendra's hair was dyed blonde and Kendra sounded like a dying raccoon when she sang.

GABI POV

Ugh, Kendra's coming? NO! She is going to ruin my one chance to get Troy and Sharpay together…unless I can get to them first…

I got up and ran out the door, grabbing my cell phone off the counter on the way. I dialed Troy's cell number as I ran.

"Hello?" I heard his voice answer

"10 seconds!" I gasped running up his steps and into the house as he open the door, I crash landed on the sofa, gasping for breath.

"Gabi did you even get dressed?" He asked me

"Didn't…have…time!" I gasped out.

"Let me get you something!" He said walking up the steps and coming back down with a pair of jeans and a T-shirt of mine that I gave him to hold if I ever needed to change clothes because we had an incident where I was soaking wet and I had to wear his clothes and they smelled horrible!!

I came out of the bathroom with my hair down, and I was changed, I proposed that we go to the mall where I knew Ryan and Sharpay would be.

We walked into the park and low and behold there was Sharpay, and Ryan sitting in the food court.

They got up, and walked into some frilly pink store, Ryan walked into some other store and started taking clothes of the rack and walked into the back towards the changing rooms.

"Troy come on I need to get something from here!!" I said dragging him in the frilly pink abyss.

Then I saw Ryan come into the store carrying a clothes bag of his own to get Sharpay.

DAMN! Why did he have to come in here?!?!?

"The store is in lock down, I REPEAT THE STORE IS IN LOCKDOWN!"

"CRAP!" I yelled, thinking it was in my mind, and shoved Troy into Sharpay, and into a dressing room that I locked from the outside, as a store worker took me by the arm and shoved me into a dressing room… with none other than….Ryan Evans.

"What are you doing here?" He asked eyeing me, he was alredy suspicious of me pushing Troy into Sharpay earlier.

I held up a pair of jeans I grabbed of the rack before I was shoved in here with Ryan.

"What does it look like?"

"Shopping?"

"No shit Sherlock! Took you long enough to figure that out!"

"Wow someone has a short fuse today!" He said

"Shut up Evans!"

"Where is my sister?"

"Um, in the same position as us, stuck in a changing room, except with Troy Bolton!" I squeaked, and ducked.

Ryan looked mad enough to rip the head of a bull...uh-oh...crap I'm stuck with an angry Ryan, and when this is over, an angry Troy AND Sharpay!

Crap. This is going to be very very interesting, Whatever caused this store to go into lockdown, I hope it ends soon!

* * *

_Ok so i hope you liked it!!_

-lykomigosh23 :D 


	9. Gabi and Ryan

_**THIS CHAPTER (CHAPTER NINE ONLY****) IS **_**_STRONGLY RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND LANGUAGE ONLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

**_DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HSM OR HSM2!!!!!!_**

**Gabi POV**

I sat on the bench and started fixing my hair using the mirror.

"We're stuck in a fucking dressing room, and my sister is with the horn dog Troy in a different one, and all you can do is FIX YOUR HAIR?!?!" Ryan exploded

I managed to squeak out, "Calm down Ryan!!"

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his blonde hair which was becoming quite long, and it now hung over is icy topaz blue eyes, he actually looked cute…WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?!?!?!?

"Gabriella, you ok?"

Crap. I must have looked surprised or distressed cause Ryan was looking at me like I grew a second head and turned green.

"I'm fine." I managed to say, sitting down and running a hand through my mass of curly hair.

I took out my phone and looked at the clock. 12:35

"CRAP!!!"

"What?" Ryan asked me

"It's past twelve thirty, and my cousin Kendra is going to be here at one!"

"You mean the fake blonde who sounds like a dying raccoon when singing?"

"That's the one!"

"Save me, she stalked me the whole time she was here last time she came!"

"I know, now she's after Troy!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but poor him!"

"I know!!"

"How come we never get along like this at school?"

"I don't know, probably cause you and your sister always act as if there are sticks lodged up your asses 24/7, and that your sister acts is if her thong is giving her a major wedgie!"

Ryan burst out laughing, then Gabriella started laughing as well, soon the two teens were in hysterics, gripping each other for support.

"OH…..MY…..GOD!" Ryan gasped out, still laughing

"W-what?" Gabriela gasped out,

"Shouldn't we shut up?"

"We should." Gabi said gasping for breath.

Both teens, stopped laughing, and heard things breaking in the store.

Gabi moved closer to Ryan, until she was clinging on him for dear life.

"GABI!" He whispered yelled, causing the brunette to jump

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm scared!!"

"That doesn't mean you need to cut off my blood flow!"

"Sorry!"

CRASH

Gabi jumped into Ryan's arms and buried her face in his chest.

CRASH BANG!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ryan whispered yelled, holding Gabi tightly.

"Don't ask me!" Gabi whispered back,

"We are doomed!"

"Ya think??"

"No I don't think, I-"

"You're right, you don't think!" Gabi cut him off.

Ryan glared and said, "I wonder how Bolton and Sharpay are doing."

Gabi's face lost color, "Uh oh, this is not good, what if they kill eachother?"

"GABI!!" Ryan whisper yelled, as another crash was heard…

* * *

_Hey people!! _

_ok the next chapter will b:_

A- TROY AND SHARPAY

B- THIS CHAPTER EXCEPT WITHOUT THE CUSS WORDS.

_i hope u liked this story!!!_

lykomigosh23 :)


	10. Troy and Sharpay

MICH10

-WITH SHAPAY AND TROY-

Sharpay sat fuming, as she glared at Troy.

"DO SOMETHING BOLTON!!" She yelled at him, and smacked him upside the head when all he did was lay on the bench.

"OW! You said to do something!" Troy said

"UGH!"

Sharpay turned towards the mirror, stopped, and fixed her hair, and touched up her lip gloss before she went back to being angry, and kicked Troy in the shin.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?" He screamed, when they heard a crash a couple yards away from their stall.

Sharpay squeaked, and ran beside Troy.

"Shar-"

He was quickly shushed, by Sharpay.

When someone started to bang on their door, both teens were now hugging tightly, biting their tongues to stop themselves from screaming.

Sharpay buried her head in Troy's chest, troy just patted her blonde mane, and shushed her quietly.

When the banging stopped, the both made their way warily over to the door.

Troy couldn't see a shadow under the door.

"I think it's safe." He whispered

"If it's safe then why are you whispering?" Sharpay whispered back, but her tone was not harsh and mean.

"I don't know. Why are you?" He whispered back

Sharpay laughed, and soon both were in hysterics, but they were trying not to make noise.

Soon, they were leaning on each other for support, covering each others mouths with their hands, trying not to make noise.

"Et offa eeeeeeeee!!" Troy mumbled

Sharpay burst out laughing again, "What?" She managed to choke out

"I said get off of me!"

They continued to laugh, but then they noticed how close they were to each other…

That's when one of the store workers opened the door, and told them it was safe to come out.

Troy and Sharpay leapt apart, hoping nobody saw anything…

* * *

_kk's hope u liked it!!_

_please review!!_


	11. THANK YOU

"SHARPAY

"SHARPAY!"

"TROY!"

"TROY!"

Sharpay turned to see Ryan running up to her.

"RY RY!"

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Ok!"

Troy turned to see Gabi, and another girl, who had blonde hair, and the same brown eyes as Gabi.

"Um, troy, this is my cousin Kendra."

"Hi!" The blonds hand shot out like a rocket and shook Troy's

TROY POV

Damn! The girl had a grip like the hulk!

NO ONE POV

"Um..hi…"

"Nice to meet you!"

"You too…."

"Hey Gabi? Could you please go and get me a soft pretzel?" Kendra asked

"I'll come!" Troy said, darting after Gabi, leaving behind a pouting Kendra

"Excuse me? But who are you?" Sharpay asked

"Kendra, and you?"

"Sharpay, why were you talking to troy?"

"I'm Gabi's cousin, She's told me so many good things about you!"

"She has?"

"Yup! I totally idolize you!"

"Thanks!"

"Ugh! Where is Troy with my soft pretzel! I asked Gabi, but Troy had to go tell Gabi something!"

"Ugh! Troy and Gabriella are always talking!"

"I know! Gabriella doesn't deserve him!"

"Totally!"

"Kendra! Here's you soft pretzel!" Gabi said, handing her cousin the food

"Thanks. Troy, you want to split it?" Kendra asked

"Um, sure." Troy said, as he cautiously picked apiece off of the pretzel.

Kendra giggled profusely, and batted her eyelashes

"Kendra, how about you go and try to meet some people your own age!" Gabi said, ushering off her cousin.

"Thank-you!" Troy said once she was out of earshot

"You really don't like her do you?" Sharpay asked

"Oh god no!" Troy exclaimed, tossing the pretzel piece in the trash, "She scares me!"

"Then scare her off!" Gabi 'Suggested'

"How?"

"Get a fake girlfriend!"

"Who?"

"Sharpay!"

"WHAT?!" The blonde bombshell yelled, eyes wide

"Please please please pretend to date Troy! Just to get Kendra out of our hair!"

"Fine, but only pretend!" Sharpay said, secretly eyeing troy

"THANK YOU!"

_So sorry for the long wait! here is the chapter! _

_i apologize if it's short, i just thought it would be good to end the chapter here. _

_-lykomigosh23:)_


	12. They're together?

Troy hugged a shocked Sharpay, and I could see Kendra come into view

Troy hugged a shocked Sharpay, and I could see Kendra come into view.

"She's coming!" I whispered, and Troy quickly gave Sharpay a quick kiss on the lips, and slipped his hand around her waist.

"Kendra, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Sharpay!" Troy said, smiling at Kendra, but it was only a friendly smile.

Kendra looked hurt, but smiled anyway.

"We've met." She said, and she sent Sharpay a death glare that had 'DIE PAINFULLY AND SLOWLY' written clearly.

Sharpay smiled sweetly, and leaned her head on Troy's shoulder, as Ryan sent troy a 'If you hurt her I _will_ kill you!' look, and Troy was pretty sure he meant it, and he wasn't going to test and see why!

"So, who's this?" Kendra asked, eyeing Ryan, as if he were a shoe for sale.

"He's Gabi's boyfriend!" Sharpay said, trying to save her brother from Kendra.

"Gabi didn't say anything about a boyfriend. Well I'm Kendra!" Kendra shook Ryan's hand, giggling and trying to look cute.

"Well they just got together! They're on their second date right now!" Sharpay said, discretely stomping on Troy's foot.

"Yeah, it's their second date, and Sharpay thought it would be fun to make it a double!" Troy said, trying desperately to keep the pain out of his voice.

Kendra made a sound like a jammed printer, and stalked off.

"Did she just try to growl?" Sharpay asked

"I think she did. But she failed!" Ryan said, as Kendra started to head back

"Put your arm around her waist!" Sharpay barked, and Ryan obeyed, seeing Kendra, and Gabi laughed, giving the others a 'laugh like someone said something funny NOW!' look.

"I forgot my bag." Kendra said, sounding slightly depressed, as she picked up her bag and walked away, and right into another person.

"Sorry!" Kendra said, helping up another girl, about her age.

"It's ok, my name's Adrianne!"

"Kendra, are you my cousin Gabi's friends sister?"

"Yea. Ugh, since when did Ryan and Gabi and Troy and Sharpay date?"

"What do you mean? They said this is their second date!"

"They hate each other."

"Then they're trying to keep the best men for themselves!"

"Well we'll have to change that won't we?"

"Yes we will!"

"Lets go to my place."

"Ok."

And the two walked out of the mall, thinking that their schemes would break them apart…

_Hello all!_

_i know that this is a VERY short chapter! and i am SO SORRY!! but i don't have alot of time, with finals coming up, and i have to study alot, but i'll try to update again, and i'll have a longer chapter! i will update when i can! _

_hope you liked it!!_

_-lykomigosh23:)_


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!

Ok, I know that we all hate authors notes, but THIS IS IMPORTANT!

There is a new poll up on my profile, the question is asking which of my stories I should put on hold until school lets out on June 13, PLEASE VOTE!

THE STORY THAT IS SELECTED WILL BE BUT ON HOLD! I REPEAT HOLD ONLY!!

Thank you for reading this!!


	14. GAHH another authors note!

Ok, I know that the poll wasn't being shown on my profile, but IT IS NOW ON MY PROFILE

Ok, I know that the poll wasn't being shown on my profile, but IT IS NOW ON MY PROFILE!

So PLEASE vote!

So sorry for the inconvenience!!

-lykomigosh23


	15. POLL RESULTS

Ok, the poll results are in

Ok, the poll results are in! thank you to those who voted!!

Here are the results!

1 Mission Impossible(High school musical) 32 percent

2 Going back(Spirited away) 28 percent

3 The clique is going international(The clique series) 16 percent

4 Old memories painful memories(The clique series) 12 percent

5 Past present secrets(twilight) 8 percent

6 The secret seven(Teen titans) 4 percent

As you can tell, Mission impossible got the most votes, so Mission Impossible is on hold until June 13, 2008.

There will be some new chapters up for Mission Impossible by June 13!

Thanks once again for voting!

For the stories that will NOT be put on hold, the next chapter will be up soon, I have finals this week, and the next two weeks, so updates will be a little slow.

So sorry for the three authors notes in a row, so very sorry! I'll try to make the next chapters long if I have time!

-lykomigosh23:)


	16. house tour anybody? pt 1

Troy hugged a shocked Sharpay, and I could see Kendra come into view

Gabi POV

"That was close" I said, as I walked out of the mall with Ryan, Sharpay and Troy.

"Ya think?" Ryan said, and everyone laughed, and headed towards the car,

"Crud! Kendra took my car!" I exclaimed, sighing. Does she really think stealing my car would prove anyting?

"You can come to our house!" Ryan offered. Smiling down at me. I forgot to mention, he is way taller than me, the top of my head just reaches his chin, and he still had his arm around my waist.

"Thanks, you coming Troy?" I asked, and turned to see Troy with his arm around Sharpay, talking to a very jealous looking blond guy.

"Huh? Oh yea sure!" Troy said, as we all piled into Sharpay's silver convertible, and headed towards their huge mansion like house.

"Damn!" I said, the place was like 50 floors!

"It's a bit big." Ryan said laughing. Wow he can be really cute when he laughs….oh dear god did I just think that? Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit!

Shit to the 12 power!

"You ok?" He asked. Awww he's concerned! SHIT GABI STOP THINKING THAT!

"Yea, I'm fine. So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked following them inside, the air conditioning was heaven, we all crashed on the couch.

"How about a tour?" Sharpay offered, "Ryan can take Gabi and I can take Troy, we'll cover more ground that way!"

"Works for me!" Ryan said, helping me off the couch, as we walked up the steps, to the first floor.

"This floor is mostly guest bedrooms, and the study and the game room," He said walking by numerous closed and open doors, "And my room." We walked into his room, the walls were a navy blue color, and he had a bed middle against the wall, with a window and bedside tables on either side, the bed had a blue comforter on it, the bed was messy, and unmade, but the floor which had a white carpet was completely clean, on the walls there were a few pictures of him and Sharpay, and some acting trophies, but other than that, it was a normal bedroom. There were also a couple track and baseball trophies.

"Nice room." I commented, it was, "Track?"

"Yeah." Ryan said blushing,

"I used to run track with my friends."

"Cool. Maybe we should run sometime"

"That would be…nice." I smiled

"Yeah…" He faced me, and I realized how _close_ we were…crap. He was leaning in, and his lips met mine. I was shocked, but shocking _both_ me and Ryan, was me kissing _back_…

* * *

_gahh i kno another short chapter. but i think it would b better if i cut it off here and made the next chapter the sharpay troy tour chapter._

_tell me what you think please!_

_and i will try to make the next chapter longer!_

_SUMMER HAS OFFICIALY BEGUN FOR ME!! YESS!!_

_i am so very happy i can now update FASTER!_

_lol_

_-lykomigosh23_


End file.
